The present invention relates in general to sewing machines, and in particular, to a new and useful device for wrapping button shanks connecting a workpiece to a button with thread in a sewing machine comprising adjustably spaced holding elements between which the button shanks extend.
Sewing machines for wrapping button shanks are equipped with a work holder by which the distance between the button and the work is fixedly predetermined. Consequently, long button shanks are not satisfactorily stretched and they may be pierced during the sewing operation. In addition, slack shank loops cause an irregular wrapping unfavorably affecting the appearance of the finished button shank.